


Do Me a Favor...and Smile

by Little_RedHood6



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boss ass Kono, Confession, Depression, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Wo Fat, Oneshot, after episode 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_RedHood6/pseuds/Little_RedHood6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is depressed after killing Wo Fat. Will Danny ever be enough to make him even smile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me a Favor...and Smile

**Author's Note:**

> First McDanno fic, so please comment your thoughts thanks! Enjoy

It started with just a smile. Danny knew that Steve was the one for him, just with his smile. But he really didn't notice this wonderful smile till years into their relationship.

Of course, he had noticed his smile wasn’t terrible, but he never really saw it for what it really was. But of course, Steve has many smiles that get to Danny. There is the half ass smile. This one is the one where Steve’s mouth just bearly lifts. But in his eyes there is admiration. He does this a lot when Danny rants.

Then there is his laugh smile. This one just makes Danny want to laugh right along with Steve. When Steve is making fun of Danny, or Danny is accusing him of something silly, Steve puffs out a laugh, then quirk his mouth up, in an opened-mouth smile. 

The next smile makes Danny feel warm inside. The kind of feeling you get when you’ve been away from home a long time or your family. But then you finally return and it just feels right and the world is in its place again. This smile is the Gracie-smile. Steve makes this smile whenever he is with Grace. She will come running up to him with her arms wide open yelling “Uncle Steve! Uncle Steve!”, like he is her white knight shining in armor. He will scoop her in his arms, picking her up and spinning them around. She will start to giggle. And her giggling will make him grin like he just walked into a huge candy store. Almost like he is a kid again.

There is even some smile that scares Danny a little bit. For example, the trigger-happy smile. Steve will put this smile on when he knows that he will be able to put his SEAL training to use. The Navy soldier will get this wild, crazy look in his eyes, just ready to blow up anything he can. When he does this, Danny knows it’s time to get his bulletproof vest.

The adoration smile, this one Danny likes a lot. It’s sometimes hard to see, especially when they are out with the team, and he might do it when he thinks no one is looking. Steve will look at Danny with a gleam in his eyes. His smile is warm and comfortable but at the same time hungry and need for something more. It starts off with a grin slowly spreading and then he starts to show his white, glossy teeth. Danny always hopes this smile could mean something more but he is also afraid he is looking in way too deep with this smile. Steve is his partner and probably his best friend, and that is most likely all that Steve sees. Not to mention he just broke it off with Catherine not too long ago.

“Danny… Danny? Danny!”   
“What?! Oh, Kono, sorry.” Danny looked up from his computer. Kono was standing in the doorway of his office. 

“Are you okay Danny?” Kono asked with a skeptical look. 

“Uhh, yeah I’m fine.” Danny lied. 

“So is that why you are tensely rubbing your knuckles and biting your lip?” Damn, she’s good. “Come on, you can tell me.” 

“I’m sorry Kono but there-” 

“It’s about Steve isn’t it?” She interrupted him mid-sentence.

“I honestly have no idea what you are mean by that.” And Danny was serious, because with Kono, it could be anything. 

“Oh stop it, Danny. I see the way you look at McGarrett.” 

Man, she never misses a beat Danny thought to himself. 

“Okay, you got me.” Danny raises his hands in defeat. Kono gives him a grin of confidence. “Time to fess up.” The women demanded. Danny gives a deep sigh and rubs his eyes, recapping on what happened. Kono comes over from the door and sits in front of his desk, patiently waiting.

“Well, it all started when we rescued Steve from where Wo Fat was keeping him and when killed Wo Fat and thought his father was still alive.   
“It started off slowly then began quickly grow worse. Each day his smile began to fade. The light in his eyes is now gone, he hardly ever comes to work anymore, which in fact is NOT like him, at all.”

“He went through some traumatic shit Danny, just give him time.” 

“It’s been 6 months Kono! All I have given him is time. I’m seriously worried about him. And it's killing me not to see that smile of his and the crazy gleam in his eye, not matter how much that scared the shit out of me. Do you know what it is like to come home to my daughter and see the hopeful look in her eyes fade because I didn’t bring Uncle Steve home for dinner and a game? She hasn’t seen him for weeks and I can tell she dearly misses him. And I do too.” Danny looks up realizing that he just confessed way more than he intended and that he got so worked up that he had tears in his eyes. Kono gives him an understanding look. 

“It’s like a big part of him was ripped out and now it’s just a gaping hole.” 

Kono took Danny’s hand in hers and says, “So be the one to fill up that hole.” She squeezes his hand, “Danny, he needs you right now, then he will need that little girl of yours. Go to him, he’s at home.” 

Danny gives her a blank stare. 

“What you mean right now? It’s almost 8 o’clock.” She squeezes his hand with a death grip. 

“Yeah I agree, right now is a good time.” The blonde quickly says, grabbing his things.

On his way to Steve’s place, he tries to come up with things to say to Steve.

“So Steve, I was passing by and thought I’d say hello- No no that sounds nothing like me. Steve do you have any beers ‘cus I’m out- Nah, who runs out of beers. Look Steve, no sugar coding it- now I don’t want to hurt him any more than he is. Here’s the thing Steve, I like you, and you- nope.” 

He pulled up Steve’s driveway as the sun was almost setting. His truck was parked in front of the garage. Good, he is home.

Danny walks right in the front door without knocking, as if that home was his own. But honestly, it felt like it. He had spent so much time there with Steve that if need be, he could just move right in and feel at home. 

“Steve! Steve!” He looked in the kitchen then upstairs. When he walked to his back door he stopped and leaned against it, taking in the sight. Steve sitting in the sand, legs spread out and leaning back against his arms. Danny has forgotten everything he was going to say and decides to screw it and wing it. He was never the one to make up big speeches anyways. Just to say it from the heart. 

Walking down the sand, Danny holds two beers in his hands. They’ll definitely need them. 

He sits down next to the giant and fold his legs. Steve looks over at him with a questioning look but doesn’t smile, as usual. 

“Here,” Danny hands him the cold beer “you look like you need it.” 

“Thanks” Steve pops it open. “So… why are you here Danny?” Oh, that’s, another thing Danny forgot to mention, he stopped calling him ‘Danno’. 

“What so now I can’t just hang out with my partner, have a beer?” 

Steve just stares at him in disbelief. 

Danny sighs, “Babe, I think you need your hole filled.” 

“What?” 

“Well, the thing is you aren’t Steve anymore.” 

“What are you talking about? Of course, I am.” 

“No, you’re not.” 

“Okay, whatever.” Steve gives up. He leans back in the sand, resting his hands underneath his head.

“See what I mean?! You are not even arguing back with me!” 

“Danny, I feel fine.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Danny says through clenched teeth. 

“Excuse me?” Steve replies. 

“Call me Danno again, please.” The blonde pleads. “Steve, it’s like your lost from me, and I can’t even find you. No matter how hard I try. You never smile anymore and God how do I miss that smile. You stop arguing with me, so now I have no one to test me. I miss your constant presence. I miss you getting in my personal space. I miss you making me surf, questioning my choices, letting me lean on you on bad days, never doubting me when I doubt myself, and telling me I raised Grace well when I don’t know what to do with her. Do you realize how Gracie feels?! I heard her crying one night, praying to God to bring her Uncle Steve back to her, afraid that HE stopped loving my little angel!” Danny was yelling now. 

Steve looked so guilty like he might even throw up. “Danny you know I would never mean to do that to her.” 

“I said don’t call me that!” Steve flinched back. Now it was Danny’s turn to feel guilty. “Look, Steve, I’m not saying that you’re terrible, it’s just that…” 

“Yeah,” Steve pushed him to keep going. 

“Steve, Steve I love you, and I am losing you and I don’t know how to get you back. God Steven, I love you SO much.” Danny felt tears running down his face. 

“Hey, hey. Danny, I’m not going anywhere.” Steve reached up for Danny and embraced him with his arms, rocking them back and forth. 

The blonde leaned back out of his embrace. “Steve,” he looked up into blue eyes, “I-I love you, more than I think I should.” 

Steve grins at him, and Danny thinks he sees the light reigniting in his eyes. 

“Are you going to say something?” Danny questions. Steve just grins at him some more, then it turns into a full out smile. But this is a new smile Danny thinks to himself, but he likes it, no loves it! 

Then all of a sudden Danny feels his face being pulled towards McGarrett’s. His lips come in contact with the other man’s and it feels foreign but at the same time spectacular, indescribable. This simple kiss has him burning with want and need. This place, right here with Steve. And for once he sees why all of other relationships never worked. Because of this man that he has fallen so helplessly for. 

He leans into it with a smile and also feels Steve smiling back. This is also a new smile! 

Steve rolls them over in the sand, so Danny in laying on top of the SEAL. Steve’s hand run down Danny’s back. They land on the blonde’s hip and holds him tight. 

Steve pulls back, catching his breath. Smiling up at Danny, the burnet whispers, “Hey Danno.” 

Danny beams back at him, “Hey Steven.” 

Danny sees a fire burning in Steve’s eyes now. He gets a feeling that Grace will be seeing a whole lot more of Steve now. 

It may take some time but Danny knows that together, they can make Steve’s smile stay there.   
~

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts, if I need to fix or change things, or if you just thought it was good!


End file.
